


Игра в мяч

by DFox



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Historical RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DFox/pseuds/DFox
Summary: Мы можем вести счет не только упущенным мячам.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: fandom_History_P_2020_миди_R_NC17





	Игра в мяч

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке с Инсайда: [пусть Чезаре из французского сериала даст Луи ](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219379048.htm#747620982)
> 
> текст написан в соавторстве с [Lille Prinsen](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2525065)

— Два один!

Его противник, растрепанный, запыхавшийся. кричал и торжествующе воздевал ракетку — безо всякого стеснения, совершенно по-мальчишески. Так радуясь собственной будущей победе и чужому грядущему поражению, могли азартно вопить их пажи или же какие-нибудь пастушки, если бы пастушки играли в мяч. Эта непосредственность, искренняя радость и яркая улыбка рождали ответ.

Луи досадливо хлопнул себя по бокам и перебросил мяч через сетку.

— Черт возьми, Чезаре, где вы так научились играть?

Заключая пари — тоже мальчишеское, безумное, полное хвастовства и подкупающей, бьющей через край жизни, он и не догадывался, что итальянский кардинал, пусть и бывший, играет лучше, чем французский герцог, тоже бывший. Ныне же они были — король и его будущий родственник, союзник, навязанный Святым Престолом.

Соглашаясь принять сына куртизанки и Папы Римского, кардинала-расстригу Чезаре Борджиа при своем дворе, Луи не ожидал многого. Слушая сплетни о том, как этот выскочка путешествовал в сопровождении свиты, ослепляющей солнце и столь пестрой, что от этой пестроты резало глаза, он усмехался. Читая донесения о сбруе в золотых розочках, о златотканых попонах на мулах, об изумруде величиной с кулак на шляпе своего будущего вассала и родственника, он смеялся. Он думал, что этого фанфарона, разряженного в пух и прах попугая, пожалуй, не стоило опасаться. Что с ним будет скучно: ведь человек, не имевший вкуса, столь же явно и не знал чувства меры. А кто не имел ни того, ни другого вряд ли обладал тем цепким разумом и хваткой, которую приписывали семейству Борджиа.

Луи ожидал увидеть молодого пустозвона — такого, каким, по слухам, был Хуан Борджиа, убитый неизвестно кем старший брат Чезаре.

Но случилось иначе — и Луи и сам не мог сказать, в какой момент был покорен, сражен до самой глубины души. Не в первый ли — от первых слов и первой улыбки, сокрушившей своим обаянием любые подозрения?

Луи едва не пропустил еще одну подачу — и лишь чудом, в последний момент, послал набитый волосом мяч через сетку.

Молодой Борджиа отбивал его подачи легко, будто полжизни провел за этой игрой — и только за ней. И отбивая очередную, откидывая повлажневшие, лезшие на лоб пряди со лба, он смеялся.

Луи смеялся тоже.

— Все равно я сделаю вас, герцог Валентинуа!

***

— В чем же вы собираетесь меня сделать, Ваше Величество?

Пот заливал глаза, но движения оставались легкими. Чезаре многое был готов отдать за ощущение, будто к рукам и ногам подвязаны крылья — в поединке ли на мечах, в поединке ли на ракетках. Мяч летал туда-сюда едва ли не со свистом, глухие удары делались все чаще, чаще, чаще, чтобы тут же оборваться — король снова пропустил подачу.

— Три один! — крикнул Чезаре, и крыльев в его теле сделалось еще больше, так, что и разум взмыл к небу, виднеющемуся в распахнутом окне. — И пока я выигрываю, мне очень хочется предложить вам еще одно пари! Не откажете мне?

Задавая вопросы — криком, через сетку, — прохаживаясь поперек залы, чтобы размять уже немного уставшие ноги, он поглядывал на Луи искоса, не позволяя лучезарной улыбке сойти с губ. Ему было прекрасно известно, как эта улыбка теперь действует на дам французского двора, как действовала она на не менее язвительных римлянок и веселых флорентийских мальчиков. Он прекрасно помнил гулкие коридоры палаццо Венеция, и холодный, жабий взгляд предшественника Луи: мы не желаем вам зла, но вам нужно пойти на уступки и принять наши условия.

Чезаре Борджиа редко забывал унижения.

Тот, кто носился по ту сторону пеньковой сетки, был другим. Его взгляд был жадным, а не снулым, а выражение остроносого лисьего лица менялось так часто, что кое-кому было сложно уследить за ходом мысли короля. Тот, кому Чезаре улыбался, перед кем красовался, расхаживая с закинутой на плечо ракеткой и поддразнивая ровно настолько, насколько это могло доставить удовольствие им обоим, хотел и ожидал от него другого.

Луи был без ума от мгновений, когда его кровь бурлила от азарта. Чезаре увидел это сразу же, как только румянец вспыхнул на скулах короля при звуках шутливых перепалок между их слугами. Еще немного — и вышла бы драка. Но не вышла. Еще немного — и игры могли бы стать еще рискованней.

Еще больше по душе тому, для кого они и затевались.

— Мы можем вести счет не только упущенным мячам.

Перехватив ракетку левой рукой, он поманил Луи ладонью: ожидаю ответа как подачи, Ваше Величество.

***

— Чему же еще, друг мой? — вопрос следовал за предложением, слова перелетали через сетку, словно мячи.

Он, Луи Орлеанский, Луи Французский, проигрывал в этой маленькой схватке — но не собирался сдаваться. Азарт вспенивал его кровь, жизнь бурлила в его жилах — как никогда до этого.

Мог ли он предположить, когда читал сухие строчки посланий Папы, что его ожидает, кто прибудет — под звуки труб, разодетый в шелка, алмазы и бархат, разукрашенный, будто павлин.

Иные камни, казалось, вот-вот упали бы на землю — столько их было.

Но теперь все изменилось.

Пестрота сменилась черным бархатом, алмазы исчезли. Луи больше не смеялся — но улыбался, когда вспоминал Чезаре Борджиа или видел его.

Разговаривал с ним, играл с ним.

Как сейчас.

Чезаре Борджиа стоял, закинув на плечо ракетку, словно и не было до того никакой игры, от которой пот заливал глаза так, что Луи без всякого стеснения стирал его то локтем, а то и пятерней. От которой сладко ныли мышцы во всем теле — и что-то рождалось внутри существа Луи, трепетало, обещая больше, куда больше.

Или в том виновата была вовсе не игра?

Чезаре Борджиа красовался и улыбался, капли пота блестели на его теле, словно он был натерт маслом, как древний борец. Он и стоял так, будто позировал неизвестному резчику, и Луи не мог не признать, что с этого папского сына, истинного римского сына, можно было ваять статуи — атлетов или даже богов.

Он подошел, повинуясь движению ладони — отбросив то, что это ему надлежало повелевать и звать за собой, а тому, кто стоял с противоположной стороны сетки — лишь повиноваться.

— Что же еще вы можете предложить мне, Чезаре?

Повторяя свой вопрос, Луи улыбался тоже — ведь невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ, когда навстречу, ослепляя, сияет солнце, когда улыбается — сама жизнь.

  
***

— Я могу предложить вам…

Мячик снова заметался над сеткой, удары посыпались, как горох. Луи мог быть хитер, но его показная откровенность не была уловкой именно сейчас. Сделалось еще жарче — и от темпа, набранного игрой с места, и от попыток сделать предложение так, чтобы на него невозможно было ответить отказом. Вытянувшись во весь рост, Чезаре отбил мяч, и выдохнул — до следующей подачи:

— Проявить доблесть не только с ракеткой или шпагой в руках, Ваше Величество, но и в спальнях дам, вызывающих у вас желание…

Для того, чтобы отбить снова, пришлось совершить прыжок. Волосы упали на лицо, прилипая к покрытому испариной лбу, и Чезаре рассмеялся, видя, как загораются глаза его противника. Он мог бы снова взять ракетку в правую руку — но это было бы слишком просто, как и всего лишь играть в теннис, чтобы распалить воображение монарха.

— И мы будем вести счет каждой победе. Но так, чтобы ее можно было доказать.

Подбросив мяч ракеткой, он поймал его рукой — и сам подошел к сетке вплотную, продолжая улыбаться. Взгляд короля блуждал по его лицу и телу, как будто искал подвоха в движениях и позах. Тряхнув волосами, рассыпавшимися по шее и плечам, Чезаре поспешил заверить его:

— Это будет между нами, Ваше Величество, и даже если какая-нибудь крепость не поддастся вам, и ее ворота не откроются при первом ударе вашего тарана, об этом узнаю только я. Ну же, соглашайтесь… Мы с вами отлично повеселимся, добавив другие виды охоты в наш досуг. Луи продолжал смотреть, сузив глаза. Его грудь быстро поднималась от бурного дыхания, правая ладонь сжималась в кулак и разжималась снова. Чезаре оперся о край сетки, глядя на него в упор. Он был почти уверен в своей победе — сейчас и после начала новой игры.

***

Глядя на небрежные, но исполненные изящества и скрытой силы движения Борджиа, Луи понимал: тот прекрасно знал, насколько он красив. И желанен — для мужчин, знающих толк в мужской ласке, точно так же, как для женщин. И более того — хитрец прекрасно знал, как это желание вызвать, как дать понять, что понимает жажду другого. Предлагать — и при том оставаться недоступным.

Луи ценил подобное качество — в женщинах, равно как и в мужчинах. Именно оно заставляло его без оглядки бросаться в наслаждения, пробуждало азарт, подобный тому, который можно испытать в добром поединке, или же в спорте. Для Чезаре Борджиа любовь тоже была спортом — и это сходство заставляло кровь Луи бежать быстрее, а сердце — стучать чаще.

Прошило догадкой: они оба — старый и молодой Борджиа — прекрасно знали, что общество Чезаре ему, Луи Французскому, придется по душе. И — даже больше, чем по душе.

Отбив очередную подачу, Луи подошел к самой сетке — так, что их с Чезаре теперь отделала всего пара шагов. И с этого расстояния тот казался еще более влекущим. Луи вдруг отчетливо представил, как его ладони скользят по влажной от пота коже Чезаре, ощущая каждую звенящую от напряжения мышцу. Как он мог бы собрать эти завивающиеся от влаги в крупные кольца волосы в кулак — и притянуть к себе: для поцелуя, как для драки.

Луи почти чувствовал на своих губах вкус его пота: горьковатого от усилий, пьянящего, словно терпкое вино.

— Спальни будут смежными, — сказал он быстро, откидывая волосы со лба и этим жестом отгоняя наваждение. — Чтобы мы могли слышать друг друга и наших дам. И — при необходимости — видеть.

***

— Безусловно, — Чезаре кивнул, глядя на Луи так же, как тот глядел на него — прямо, с вызовом, остро, будто направляя в лицо противника острие клинка. Их взгляды скрещивались — как в драке, и это было очередное состязание между ними — и ступенька, еще одна ступенька, ведущая Чезаре Борджиа наверх, на небеса, к ангелам. И он не собирался проспать свой собственный сон, как Иаков. — Я могу дать слово чести, но это избавит вас от удовольствия видеть, как я умею управляться с женщинами.

Жесткие волокна пеньки разделяли их, но позволяли разглядывать и читать по дыханию, как в книге. Король, похожий на взмыленную гончую, никак не мог выровнять вдохи и выдохи, хотя игра, очевидно, если и не была окончена, то остановилась, чтобы сделаться еще интересней и азартней. Чезаре видел, как бурлит чужая кровь в жилах — для этого было достаточно заметить алые пятна, проступившие на скулах.

— К тому же, вы наверняка слышали обо мне множество различных вещей. Кто-то говорит, что я не пропускаю ни одной юбки, а кто-то утверждает, что в Риме я не отказывал в своей благосклонности некоторым синьорам. Или даже — кардиналам из конклава.

Он проговорил последние слова, понизив голос и картинно сделав вид, будто делится величайшей тайной. Коснувшись лбом сетки, успел понять, что король все еще дышит рвано и беспокойно, все еще — смотрит, будто желает ударить или вцепиться зубами.

Улыбка Чезаре стала почти ласковой, когда он выдохнул шепотом:

— А узнать правду, чтобы решить, стоит ли доверять мне и слухам обо мне, можно лишь на деле.

***

То, что услышал Луи, заставляло трепетать нутро, сжимало его пальцы в кулаки, словно он хотел ударить стоящего напротив. Заставляло стискивать зубы — и улыбаться, широко, зубасто, скалясь, как голодный хищник.

Он и был голоден — как никогда, никогда до этого.

Луи случалось делить женщин с другими мужчинами в одной постели. Случалось звать на свое ложе пажей — столь нежных, что их шелковистые гибкие тела мало чем отличались от женских. Ему случалось знать грубую, быструю, солдатскую ласку в походе — дарующую минутное, но яркое облегчение. Ему случалось спать с женщинами, которых хотел каждый, а получал лишь он — и осознание этого переполняло его мужскую гордость. Ему случалось брать девок прямо в подворотнях, наспех, удовлетворяя похоть быстрой случкой, как голод — куском хлеба.

Но никогда до того, он не испытывал головокружения при одном только взгляде на того или ту, кого хотел. Никогда не чувствовал, как саднит горло и ноют пальцы — от одного только блестящего, ставшего почти черным ответного взгляда, направленного на него острием отточенного клинка. От одних только слов — дразнящих и влекущих.

Некстати вспомнилось: мать Чезаре Борджиа была известной куртизанкой, за чью любовь соперничали лучшие мужи Рима.

Вспомнилось: Родриго Борджиа славился смолоду тем, что ни одна женщина, которую он хотел, не отказала ему.

Их ли кровь бурила сейчас в их сыне, становясь гремучей и опасной смесью, управиться с которой мог далеко не каждый?

Луи качнулся вперед, прижимаясь через сетку лбом ко лбу Борджиа. Сказал, тоже понижая голос до шепота:

— Согласен. Прежде, чем поверить, нужно проверить — все, о чем говорят.

  
***

— Проверить все? — он переспрашивал, будто действительно был удивлен, будто они не стояли сейчас лицом к лицу в зале для игры в теннис, опираясь на сетку и друг на друга, а делились тайнами в темной спальне, собираясь совершить какой-нибудь — очередной! — подвиг. — Ваше Величество, а хватит ли у вас сил и настойчивости сделать это? Порой мне кажется, что я — тот, сказками о ком матери уже пугают дочерей и заставляют сыновей становиться мужчинами. Столько всего было сказано и еще будет…

Он отстранился первым — легко, будто не было нескольких мгновений, когда дыхание Луи касалось его щеки, и все еще было — быстрым, слишком быстрым. Подбросив мяч, он несколько раз отбил его ракеткой вверх — без смысла и цели, просто затем, чтобы пущенный вдогонку взгляд успел найти свою цель и вонзиться в нее подобно стреле.

— У нас будет неделя, которая начнется завтра. Но помните, что дама даме рознь — некоторых склонить к любовным утехам проще простого, и они падают в руки мужчин, как перезрелые плоды. Иные же… как думаете, что сложнее — сломить сопротивление скромницы, или удовлетворить пыл бывалой грешницы?

Обернувшись, он увидел, что Луи стоит там же, где стоял — по-прежнему опираясь на сетку. Вид у него был такой, будто они оба уже успели напиться.

И Чезаре поклонился, отсалютовав ракеткой: победы нужно было оставлять за собой, пока это было возможно.

— Предлагаю еще одно условие: победителю будет полагаться награда. Та, которую он сам пожелает. И тот, кто потерпит поражение, будет не в праве ему отказать.

  
*** 

Луи вцепился в сетку, словно лишился сил. А, может, и вправду лишился — игра, схватка воль и возможностей, схватка разумов, скольжение по льду намеков и полуобещаний, едва ли не граничащих с угрозами и сладкими, греховными предложениями, — вымотала его.

Но он был счастлив — так счастлив тем, что, наконец, встретил противника — равного, достойного. И — сомнения закрадывались в душу, хотя Луи их тут же отметал — не лучшего ли, чем он сам? Как знать. Правда была в одном: до сих пор он еще не встречал противника, союзника, соперника лучше, чем тот, про кого Луи еще совсем недавно думал, пренебрежительно кривя губы и слушая сплетни и донесения, что этот пустоголовый малый наверняка будет громким, сияющим…и скучным до смешного, смешным до скучного.

О, как же он ошибся! Как был рад своей ошибке!

Борджиа играл с ним, завлекая, привлекая обещаниями — и самим собою. Заставив приблизиться — ускользал, оставлял с пустыми руками. Поманив возможностью, едва ли не пустив в галоп — натягивал поводья, останавливаясь.

Раскованно. Рискованно. Смело.

Горло пересохло, а с волос капало, заливая глаза.

Луи отцепился от сетки, и тоже отступил, поманив пажа с дежурным кувшином.

— Скажи, чтобы приготовили купальню, — велел он, отпивая прямо из кувшина, заставляя холодное вино литься прямикм в горло и на грудь, остужая.

— Вы же составите мне компанию, правда, Чезаре?

  
*** 

Луи нырнул в воду так же быстро, как нырял в их поединки — сразу же и с головой. Отфыркиваясь, мотнул головой, чтобы убрать с лица мокрые волосы, и жестом поманил за собой: что стоишь?

Чезаре отвечал смехом, но не торопился. Он знал, что встал на верный путь, и помнил, что оступиться с него куда легче, чем нащупать начало дороги, ведущей к цели. Поэтому ступать нужно было вдумчиво, проверяя почву, высчитывая каждый шаг.

— Так торопитесь смыть с себя трудный пот состязания? — спросил он, когда штаны упали к его ногам, и поддел пальцами пояс брэ. Взгляд Луи, внимательный и цепкий, сразу перехватил его за запястья. И Чезаре снова замедлился, стянув последнюю деталь одежды лишь до половины, позволяя рассмотреть лишь малую толику того, что могло быть открыто между двумя мужчинами, решившими помыться вместе. — Вероятно, чтобы тут же приступить к новому?

Он потянулся — с хрустом, с удовольствием, все еще оставаясь одетым, стоя у огромной ванны, отделанной мрамором и медью, подставляясь взглядам так же, как мог бы подставиться грубоватым, торопливым ласкам. Его мать проделывала что-то подобное, выходя на балкон своего дома и показывая тем, кто желал заплатить ей, что могло бы случиться — когда-нибудь, возможно. Подглядывая за тем, как Ваноцца приподнимала юбки, и тут же опускала их, чтобы словно случайно потянуть шнурок корсажа, Чезаре не понимал, зачем нужны все эти ужимки.

Но запоминал все.

— И да, чего бы вы хотели от меня в награду, если случится чудо, и мое копье сломается раньше вашего?

***

Вода была теплой и ароматной — именно такой, в какой любил купаться Луи. Вышколенные слуги, сделав свое дело, бесшумно удалились за дверь — до того мига, когда их позовут, позвонив в колокольчик у самого бортика.

Если позовут — а вот в этом Луи был не уверен.

Теперь они с Борджиа остались совершенно одни — рискованный шаг, который Луи позволял себе далеко не со всеми. И этот риск подстегивал, возбуждал и без того возбужденное воображение.

Чезаре принял его предложение, повиновался скрытому в голосе приказу, поддался невысказанному намеку, — легко, играя, продолжая манить и поддразнивать.

Он и сейчас дразнил, обнажая тело и намерения, и все же — не раскрывая до конца ни того, ни другого.

И снова Луи не мог не сравнить его с другими. Со многими, кто делал так же — и все же куда менее искусно. Чезаре снова играл, снова перебрасывал через сетку мячик, атаковал, заставляя пропускать подачи, рассыпал вопросы — а в них опять и опять! — предложения, обещания, легкую насмешку, которая лишь разогревала кровь у них обоих. И опять между ними был поединок: слов, намеков, взглядов, натянувшихся, словно канаты, звенящих, будто столкнувшиеся клинки.

Схватка, что могла стать любовной, а могла перерасти в отчаянную, изнуряющую гонку.

Луи был рад — и тому, и другому.

Мало что он ценил так мужскую доблесть и способность ее показать: откровенно, без стеснения и бахвальства, с уверенностью в собственной силе.

Он и сам был таков.

И потому в ответ на насмешку — почти на грани дозволенного, почти за этой гранью, — только расхохотался.

— Чудо? Вы так уверены в том, что я проиграю, мой друг? Вопрос на вопрос: что вы готовы предложить мне? На что пойти?

***

Блики огоньков мерцали на поверхности воды, и разбегались, когда король лишь слегка менял положение — отводил волосы со лба или смеялся. Луи смотрел с интересом и лукавством, дав пристанище еще двум бликам в зрачках, но Чезаре знал, что за этой маской скрывается гораздо больше.

То, что будет показано, лишь когда их игра будет разыграна в несколько верных ходов.

Стянуть на пол все, что прикрывало наготу, сделать шаг, осторожно, но без промедления погрузиться в воду сразу по грудь — это был один из них.

— Все, — просто ответил Чезаре, позволив повисшему в густом воздухе вопросу отстояться, как едва открытое вино. — Я подумываю даже предложить вам свою жизнь, но не уверен, что убив меня потехи ради, вы посчитаете, что веселье от этого стоит ссоры с моим отцом. Ваш предшественник согласился бы на такое — в особенности после того, как наши с ним пути разошлись не слишком мирно. Вы же, я уверен — человек более изысканного вкуса и азартного ума. Все же вам будет занятнее видеть во мне компаньона.

Пространства между ними хватало на то, чтобы держать расстояние, достаточное для светской беседы — ни к чему не обязывающей, и обязывающей ко всему и сразу.

Погрузившись в воду по шею, позволив рассыпанному по ней свету приблизиться к себе, а зрению Луи потерять опору, Чезаре продолжил:

— Так что слушайте: я готов пойти на все, кроме позора и потери жизни. И не хочу ограничивать ваше воображение какими-либо уточнениями. Вы — король, я — ваш подданный. Я приму вашу волю… если, конечно, вам удастся выиграть в этом поединке, в чем я сомневаюсь.

*** 

Он мог себе позволить откровенно пялиться, изучая чужое тело без малейшего стеснения, будто товар, выставленный на продажу. Ведь в каком-то смысле так оно и было: молодой, азартный, горячий, самоуверенный Чезаре Борджиа отбросил полунамеки, красуясь вполне откровенно, сделав свое тело разменной монетой в их игре, в чем бы она ни заключалась.

Чезаре тоже мог себе это позволить: выставить самый высокий счет, предложить свою жизнь, а, может статься, и свою бессмертную душу, взамен на блага, которые мог дать ему его сюзерен, — в полной уверенности, что платить не придется.

И Луи изучал предложенное, наслаждаясь, разглядывал его: от разворота плеч до узких бедер, до пока еще мирно покоящегося бледного члена, выступавшего из рыжих завитков. Изучал, сравнивая, с другими — и со своими фантазиями о том, кто входил к нему в воду: не быстро, не медленно, позволяя насыщать собой зрение, снова — обещая, дразня.

Луи слушал его откровения благосклонно, наклонив голову на бок, не сдерживая рвущуюся с губ улыбку.

И это он мог себе позволить тоже: как король, которому вассал приносит самую пылкую клятву, из тех, что приходят на ум.

— Теперь я могу поверить, в то, что художники выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы запечатлеть ваш образ, Чезаре, — ответил Луи невпопад, и все же — продолжая причудливую вязь их разговора, и той игры, которая была начата задолго до того, как он согласился на спортивное пари с Чезаре Борджиа. — Вы необыкновенно гармоничны, мой друг, так, словно ваше тело ваялось каким-нибудь античным скульптором.

Он переменил положение, взбурив воду и подвигаясь ближе, — а круглая, широкая ванна могла ему это позволить.

— И я пока не хочу знать, что вы попросите у меня, если выиграете. Не когда, Чезаре, а — если.

Его ладонь легла на колено Чезаре — самым естественным в мире жестом.

***

Быстрым взглядом оценив их взаимное расположение — в игре и в воде, — Чезаре расцвел улыбкой еще более дружелюбной, чем ранее. Не отодвигаясь, позволяя приблизиться, но и не двинувшись навстречу, он кивнул, показывая, что знает все, о чем говорит ему король — и принимает эти слова и истины еще и от него.

В том числе от него.

— То, что вы находите меня и мой образ достойными кисти художника и зубила ваятеля, я использую как собственный козырь в нашем пари, — проговорил он, чуть понизив голос — ведь зачем было разговаривать громче, если между собеседниками почти не осталось пространства? — И… я все равно еще не придумал, что попрошу у вас.

Он рассмеялся, как будто сказанное было шуткой.

Луи приблизился еще — едва заметно, не убирая руки с колена, глядя прямо в зрачки, как перед началом одно из их бесконечных поединков в теннис. Он ждал, и его верный подданный не мог позволить сюзерену заскучать в этом ожидании.

— Хотя, не думаю, что я столь уж непредсказуем в ваших глазах, Ваше Величество. Ведь мои намеренья столь ясны для вас. Выгодная женитьба на родовитой невесте, титулы… Военная помощь. Все это не раз перечисляли вам, — о, я в этом уверен! — пытаясь доказать, что кроме жажды власти у меня за душой ничего. Я, признаться, действительно подумывал просить у вас что-то подобное… но решил, что это будет слишком скучно.

Он нырнул под воду резко и почти без плеска — чтобы вынырнуть тут же, чуть поодаль.

Свет, подкрашивающий темную поверхность воды, снова пришел в движение.

  
***

Плеснула вода, рассыпая блики по потолку, отражаясь от стен эхом.

Вновь оказавшись один, с пустыми руками, Луи расхохотался.

Их игра включала в себя и это: бесконечно ускользание только затем, чтобы потом снова сблизиться. А, сблизившись так, что до неозвученных, но откровенных намерений осталось только одно движение ладони — снова отдалиться. Чезаре Борджиа ускользал, дразня собой, играя словами — столь откровенными, что любой другой уже давно бы прикусил себе язык, боясь вместо желанных милостей и вовсе лишиться головы.

Борджиа не боялся — и это была та единственная правда, которую Луи услышал от делла Ровере и д'Амбруаза, наушничавших без устали задолго до прибытия папского сына ко двору.

«Бывший кардинал Борджиа, этот расстрига и развратник, ваше величество, бесстыден и воистину бесстыдно откровенен, так, словно он кичится свой развращенностью и грязными намерениями».

Что ж, в этой клевете было зерно истины, и оно оказалось восхитительным, великолепным, пьянящим, горько-сладким на вкус, как самое изысканное лакомство.

— И правда, скучно, — согласно кивнул Луи в ответ на тираду произнесенную так, словно сказанное было тайной за семью печатями. — И я рад, что вы не станете просить именно этого, мой друг. Он улыбнулся, подзывая Чезаре к себе движением ладони. Так мог бы звать норовистое животное или долгожданную любовницу, а мог бы — того, кому хотел поведать столь же сокровенную, столь же интригующую тайну:

— Ведь все это вы можете получить и без моего расположения, не так ли? Просто за ту бумагу, которую ваш отец передал мне. Но вы — здесь, и я — здесь, и, значит, мы оба ищем чего-то большего?

  
***

Смех сменялся плеском воды, плеск — игрой в салки. Все шло так, как и хотелось Чезаре, все текло, как вода — неизбежно и в единственно нужном направлении. Пытаясь сломить ход игры в свою пользу, король только подталкивал ее к развязке.

Но она должна была наступить не сейчас — много, много позже.

— Кое-что из того, что обо мне болтают, все же является правдой, — проговорил Чезаре, приблизившись на этот раз сам, одним толчком, как будто собирался поплыть на мраморно-золотистой мели. — В частности — то, что я никогда не откажусь от новых впечатлений и удовольствий, сколь бы нехристианскими они ни казались кому-то другому. Если жизнь преподносит мне их как возможность — я просто беру их. Собственно, за этим я здесь — в том числе. В Италии много говорят о том, что французы едят, спят, охотятся и любят совсем не так, как мы. Что говорят в Испании, я и представить боюсь.

Луи пытался вести себя так, будто объезжал непокорного коня — конечно же, Чезаре знал эту манеру подманивать распутных мальчиков движением пальцев. Он видел это, и помнил это — Джулиано делла Ровере присутствовал здесь, даже находясь на расстоянии. Воспоминания о белом торсе Минотавра, проступившем из морока ночного виноградника, отозвались под ребрами сладковато-тянущей болью азарта.

— Поэтому считайте наше пари способом догнать и заарканить те удовольствия, которые я не успел познать там, откуда пришел.

***

— Вот как, — смех затих, но улыбка осталась на губах Луи: как почти всегда, когда они бывали вдвоем с молодым Борджиа. — Вот как.

И трудно было не улыбаться в ответ, когда собеседник был так ярок, так подкупающе-искренен. Когда он говорил о том, о чем сам Луи не стал бы рассказывать даже на исповеди. Впрочем, не стоило забывать, что Чезаре Борджиа когда-то, не так уж давно, был кардиналом, и, значит, слышал о многих грехах, которыми были отягощены его прихожане в Санта-Мария-ин-Портико, в далеком отсюда Риме.

Далеком — и все чертовски близком, куда ближе, чем нужно им с Борджиа обоим.

Луи хотелось расспросить Чезаре о его кардинальстве, и послушать, станет ли тот говорить так же откровенно о чужих безымянных грехах и тайнах, как говорил — о собственных? Сможет ли довериться ли своему королю? Но подобный разговор казался неуместным сейчас, среди плеска чуть остывшей воды, среди блеска капель на чужом обнаженном и прекрасном теле.

И, когда Чезаре оказался рядом — с ожиданием и азартом в глазах, с приглашением — Луи тоже переменил положение, снова приблизившись: плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру. Продолжая то, что прервалось всего минуту назад: жесты и разговоры.

— Вам знакомо, Чезаре, утверждение некоторых художников, что красота — не что иное, как соотношение правильных пропорций? Что для того, чтобы быть красивым, мужчина должен быть пропорциональным? Например, расстояние от макушки до сосков должно составлять четверть роста? А руки, раскинутые в стороны, должны быть равны росту? Что идеальный размер члена для любого мужчины — расстояние от кончика его среднего пальца до основания ладони?

***

Король вглядывался в его лицо так, словно оно было — отражением его собственного лица в водной зыби. Чернота и золото, тайны и ложь, обещания и ответы — все это успело сплестись в узор столь причудливый, что Чезаре растерял все сомнения, присущие человеку осмотрительному.

Он просто вошел в новый свой Рубикон — один из сотен предстоящих.

Порой чтобы выиграть стоило не просто рисковать — стоило пасть ниже некуда, и получить от этого наслаждение, ведомое лишь немногим.

Теперь они снова были рядом, и под водой можно было ощутить эту близость — твердую, напряженную, словно высеченную из камня, готового стать началом лавины. Чезаре повернул голову — и кивнул с улыбкой, кивнул так, что его волосы коснулись волос Луи.

— Мне кажется, что я мог слыхать что-то подобное в Риме, но мне не приходилось узнать, кто же пришел к таким увлекательным выводам, — проговорил он, и, перехватив руку короля за запястье, поднес к глазам. — Помнится, я не верил, что такое возможно, что человек может быть настолько — измерим и идеален. А вы верите, что правильная длина члена — и есть красота?

Приблизив свою ладонь к чужой, он сделал вид, что сравнивает — едва сдерживая смех, ощущая, как тело Луи становится горячее в остывающей уже воде.

— Что же тогда прикажете делать мужчинам с маленькими руками?

*** 

Луи следил за новой игрой, затеянной молодым Борджиа, не отступаясь, не опуская взгляда. Не позволяя себе отвлечься на что-либо еще. Мало кто рискнул бы сравнивать себя с помазанником божьим: в открытую, похваляясь собственными достоинствами, которым был наделен. Мало кто осмелился бы бросить вызов королю, сюзерену, обличенному властью карать и миловать, как мужчине, в его мужских качествах.

Чезаре Борджиа вел себя с ним как равный — и это будоражило кровь не меньше близости. Ведь с тех самых пор, когда Луи Французский простил всех обидчиков герцога Орлеанского, у него не было недостатка в льстецах и славословиях, в выражении покорности и преданности. Все говорили с ни как с королем, но никто не осмелился говорить с Луи Валуа. Чезаре Борджиа вел себя так, будто имел на это право — и этом был секрет его притягательности. 

И Луи принял правила игры, продолжая улыбаться, продолжая разглядывать: Чезаре и свою руку в его ладони.

— Я полагаю, что Бог, или Природа, как утверждают некоторые ученые мужи, создали нас, заложив гармонию в наши тела изначально. Наверняка, она есть в каждом. Во мне. В вас. Вы сложены очень гармонично, и будь я художником, непременно бы захотел снять мерку со всех ваших членов. 

Настала очередь Луи рассматривать ладонь Чезаре — твердую, с твердыми мозолями от меча и длинными, красивыми пальцами.

— С вашего естества — в первую очередь — Луи улыбнулся шире, увидев, как взгляд Чезаре потемнел от ожидания. — Мне кажется, божественная гармония должна проявляться в наших чреслах, которые невежды полагают срамными. Но ведь ничего срамного нет в том, чтобы любоваться красотой?

Он отпустил ладонь Чезаре, лишь для того, чтобы его собственная вновь начала путешествие — по внутренней стороне его бедра — до самого паха.

***

Прикасаясь и позволяя прикасаться другому, Чезаре превращался в слух и ощущение. Смотрел, сузив глаза, будто в улыбке, — и слышал то, что еще не было высказано, но успело дистиллироваться в мыслях не раз и не два. Луи знал, куда нужно вести слова, будто победоносную армию — и куда класть ладонь.

Это знание казалось абсолютным — и могло сделаться прочным фундаментом для будущих разговоров и свершений.

— Странно, что никто другой не додумался до этого раньше, чем вы, Ваше Величество. Ни скульпторы, ни художники, которых, каюсь, я часто собираю вокруг себя чтобы любоваться их мастерством — и, конечно, тратить на них свои деньги. Странно и забавно, что о подобных опытах говорит мне король, а не ремесленник. В этом есть что-то… будоражаще необычное.

Он чуть отвел ногу в сторону, согнув ее в колене — давая больше простора для действий, но не торопя.

Все могло закончиться, не начавшись — и это была лишь возможность, одна из многих. Все могло и не начаться — и тогда Чезаре занялся бы поиском других возможностей, пока у него оставалось время.

В Риме, прежде, чем дать отцовское благословение на путешествие, Родриго сказал ему — на ухо, по-каталонски:

— Мы ожидаем лишь одного, сын наш. Ожидаем, что ты будешь безжалостен к себе и другим в достижении своих целей. Как всегда.

Как раньше.

Чезаре оставалось лишь кивнуть, изобразив сыновнее почтение.

А теперь ему оставалось — улыбаться, вести непринужденную беседу, обещать, обещать, и выполнять обещания не полностью.

— А я люблю все необычное и все то, что разгоняет кровь. Не только теннис и охоту, как могло бы показаться.

***

Вода остывала, тело же под его руками наливалось горячечным жаром.

Луи не нужно было смотреть на Чезаре, чтобы понять: все, что он делает прямо сейчас, все, что он сделает в будущем, найдет отклик. Это было понятно по будто бы случайной смене положения: чуть разведенным бедрам, приглашающе согнутой в колене ноге, по голосу, еще немного приглушенному — так, словно они двое уже были в постели, так близко, что даже шепот мог показаться излишне громким.

Чезаре Борджиа продолжал играть с ним, как, должно быть, играла со своими мужчинами его мать-куртизанка: завлекая в свои сети глубже, давая обещания сладости и удовольствий — еще больших, куда больших, чем те, что уже были.

И понимая это, Луи чувствовал, как внутри него разгорается ответное пламя — колючее, опаляющее губы и небо. И он отвечал, проводя ладонью вдоль чужого встающего, потяжелевшего естества, улыбаясь — в ответ на улыбку, играя, обещая, едва обуздывая азарт, привычно овладевавший его существом рядом с Чезаре Борджиа:

— Я тоже люблю все необычное и необычно прекрасное, мой друг. И не меньше того, я люблю гармонию прекрасного и необычного. Ведь жизнь так коротка — почему же мы не должны стремиться взять от нее как можно больше? Радости, любви, удовольствий?

Он дразнил своего собеседника — словами и собственной ладонью, то усиливавшей, то ослаблявшей нажим, он пробегался пальцами по нежным, чувствительным для каждого мужчины местам — и вновь смотрел. Так, словно все, что они сейчас делали, было удивительным, единственным в своем роде опытом. Впрочем, разве нет?

Их слова, жесты, мерцание свечей над водой, рябь, бегущая по ней от каждой смены положения, рождали причудливую вязь, сплетавшую их с каждым мгновением сильней.

— Потому я принимаю ваш вызов.

*** 

За первой гранью был — бешеный бег. А еще была — глубина воды, жесткость ладони, привыкшей держать рукоять меча или по крайней мере — теннисной ракетки. Была и белизна мрамора, по которому было так приятно провести ладонью — ласкающе, медленно, отражаясь в воде, отражая скрытую под ней ласку.

Выдохнув сквозь не сходящую с губ, прикипевшую к лицу улыбку, Чезаре откинулся спиной на бортик, и развел ноги чуть шире — чтобы им обоим было удобнее.

— Я и не сомневался в вашем азарте.

Когда он произнес это, коротко облизнув чуть пересохшие губы, в его голосе прозвучало чуть больше гордыни, чем должно было. И чуть больше — вызова. Он не делал ничего, чтобы препятствовать или помогать движению ладони по своему члену. Просто слушал тихий плеск, смотрел искоса, стараясь заметить — все.

Ничего не упустить, пока это было важно.

— А еще… вы видите — красота и соразмерность не всегда приносят успех. Половина дам вашего двора мечтает оказаться в моей постели — но не брачной. Красота мимолетна.

Он вспомнил, как еще недавно не ограничивался зачесыванием ненавистной тонзуры — так, как делал это в Риме. Ему было нужно, чтобы ничто в его облике не напоминало: он бывший кардинал, расстрига, тот, кто может вызвать презрение тем, что бросил вызов людским и божьим заветам.

Столь малое — и столь великое.

Он, Чезаре Борджиа, заказал парик, чтобы прикрывать макушку — и если бы хоть кто-то здесь, в Лионе, узнал об этом, шуток о бахвальстве и нелепой роскоши стало бы вдвое больше.

— Красота — то, что нужно держать в руке, как редкую птицу… — усмехнувшись своим мыслям, он запрокинулся — и стал смотреть вверх, во тьму, в будущее.

  
***

— Порой птицу, чтобы насладиться ее красотой, следует выпустить на волю, — покачал головой Луи, удобней обхватывая естество Чезаре.

На напряженном стволе проступили вены, а сам он стал твердым и горячим — таким же, каким было бедро Чезаре, прижимавшееся к его бедру. Луи усилил нажим, плотно обхватив напряженный ствол задвигал ладонью быстрее, чем вызвал легкий вздох, — первый в череде подобных. Луи всматривался в разгладившееся, выдававшее напряжение лишь уголками поджатых губ лицо Чезаре, хмурился, закусив губу, — словно готовился к драке, а не ласкал того, кто в считанные дни стал самой желанной добычей на свете. Того, кому был готов отдать закаленных в боях солдат, для кого приказал выковать меч из лучшей стали и отдать в жены одну из своих племянниц. Того, кто принес ему выгодную сделку, и обещал корону Неаполя с той же легкостью, с которой предлагал — себя. Целиком, без остатка. 

Повинуясь единственно своему желанию и любопытству, Луи взял руку Чезаре, накрывая ею его же член. Художник, что сбивчиво излагал Луи свою теорию, то и дело перескакивая на описание летательного устройства, подобного птичьим крыльям, не врал. Совпадение было — и оно было идеальным.

— И птица улетит. Ведь такова природа любого существа, рожденного свободным, — стремиться обрести ее вновь. 

Луи никогда не стал бы королем, если б не научился чувствовать фальшь. И он понимал, что сейчас, в этом прерывистом дыхании, в губах, на которых дрожала тень улыбки, в упрямо распахнутых глазах, в естестве — горячем, замершем в его ладони за миг до того, как извергнуться, — не было ее ни грана.


End file.
